


吾心安处

by AshesofJuly



Series: Aragorn&Elrond [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: Estel做了噩梦，Elrond大人安抚了他。





	吾心安处

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，林谷养父子亲情向。

>  “你去过瑞文戴尔吗？”弗罗多问。
> 
> “我去过，”神行客说。“我曾经住在那里，只要有机会，我还会回到那边。我的内心向往那里，但我的命运不容许我在爱隆的华屋中偷闲。”
> 
> ——魔戒·护戒小队 

 

 

伊姆拉崔的夜晚静谧安宁，只有远处的溪水奔流声与瀑布飞溅声在山谷间回响。彼时正值晚春，桦木和橡树的芳香充斥在每个角落，刚刚入夜的山谷内逐渐添了些许凉意。

清风穿过某间房屋的露台，将桌上的卷册吹得簌簌响，但这并非等闲之人的房屋。屋内书桌前的主人单手扶额，正静坐在灯下翻阅着卷轴。他已卸下额冠和外袍，一头漆黑的长发随意散落在肩头，只在正后方编绕了一个简单的发结，浅色的长袍在星光下透出微弱的光，衬得右手指间那枚蓝宝石之戒的幽蓝亮光更为明艳。此人正是伊姆拉崔之主，气之戒的持有者——智者爱隆。

山谷的主人惯于晚睡，精灵的血统使得他不会那样易于困倦，但依然，持续的伏案加上晚间树木的香气叫他有些熏熏然。不多时，他就放下了手中的卷轴，揉了揉眉心，抬起了头。

爱隆大人停在眉间的手顿住了。

爱隆与伫在侧门边的那团小小身影对峙了片刻，有些讶异地张张口，埃斯泰尔？

虽是询问，却也是肯定的语气。

爱隆不知道这孩子站在那里多久了，但除了埃斯泰尔，整个林谷上下是绝不会有别人会在半夜里造访自己的卧房的。

也是，林谷之主的寝殿可不是谁都能随便闯入的，即便是亚玟小姐和埃莱丹、埃洛赫两位殿下，也不会如此随心所欲。唯有爱隆大人近些年来收养的那个人类养子——也就是侧门边这团小小的黑影——埃斯泰尔，才敢于随时来打扰他的养父。这团蜷缩在门边的小小身影在黑夜里有些瑟缩，仔细看似乎还在微微颤抖。

爱隆隐隐觉得有些不寻常，小埃斯泰尔今年已经九岁了，白日里确实是一如往日的精力旺盛，甚至过于活泼，但夜晚里一向乖巧，断不会这么晚了还不睡。这孩子，不会是受了什么惊吓，或是病了吧。人类的体质总归没有精灵强壮，眼下又是换季时节……爱隆一边凝眉思索着，一边轻声唤他过来。

门边的小小身影闻声轻颤，又迅速调整，稳住了身子。

灯下之人的声调不全似白日里那般的明朗而有威严，多了几分不易察觉的柔软。

埃斯泰尔轻声抽了抽鼻子，似在掩饰自己的抽泣，随后便低着头快速走向亮处。

爱隆仔细观察着迎面走来的孩子，这孩子虎着一张小脸，又低着头，只能看见他那亮晶晶的睫毛在月光下忽闪。

他轻轻搂过小家伙，在对方后背温柔地拍了拍，轻声询问道，埃斯泰尔，告诉我，怎么哭了？说着伸出手指，抚过埃斯泰尔带着泪痕的脸颊。

手指的温暖触感使得怀里的小家伙忍不住地哽咽了一下，好一阵子才憋出几个字，ada，我……我梦见了很多奥克。小家伙的脸上尽是惊惶与担忧。

原来是做了噩梦，爱隆微微舒了一口气，但又有疑惑，伊尔牟大人怎会赐予一个孩子如此的梦境？很快又意识到，想必是这孩子在白日里被谁的故事吓到了。

他刚想安慰埃斯泰尔，就听到对方带着颤音的童声，ada，我梦见了母亲被一大群奥克抓走了，我却追不上他们，他们太快了，我追不上……

孩子惊恐的声音久久回响在爱隆的心间，震得他喉咙发热，眼眶干涩——这样的梦，并不是只有埃斯泰尔有过，事实上，这听起来就像是曾经的他自己。

埃斯泰尔紧紧地抱住他，如受惊的小鹿，惊惶中只为确定身边之人还在。

爱隆深吸一口气，一只手紧搂住膝上的埃斯泰尔，另一只手一下又一下地抚摸着小家伙后脑上的鬈发，口中呢喃着安抚之语。

埃斯泰尔就像是一把打开那扇曾被爱隆亲手封上的记忆之门的钥匙，爱隆不是第一次有这种感觉了——他与这个孩子之间的联结比他预想中还要深厚许多。

 

 

 

 

自北方王国分裂、阿塞丹王国灭亡以来，几千年里，伊姆拉崔收养过许多个登丹人族长的后裔。爱隆同林谷的精灵们一同看着他们成长，转瞬间又看着他们老去。但埃斯泰尔与他的祖辈们终究不同。

或许是因为之前那些孩子自来到伊姆拉崔起就对自己的身份与将要担负的责任心知肚明，故而他们对于此地及此地中人，即使向往，即使热爱，他们的心却并不扎根于此。因而终归有诸多束缚，终归更眷恋他们北方的家乡和人类族人。

这些年轻的孩子们被送到伊姆拉崔接受庇护与教导，开始时多是腼腆而谨慎，对待爱隆也都是好奇与仰慕多过亲近，在其面前的一言一行都极尊敬和严肃。倒是都能和活泼的双子打成一片，很快便称兄道弟，久而久之也感情甚笃。但林谷并非他们的久留之所，成年后他们便会归乡，担负起自己原本的责任，带领着北方已为数不多的登丹游侠们四处奔波漂流，与各边境日益猖狂的黑暗势力抗衡。可最终，他们在年老时总是会选择回到伊姆拉崔养老，在精灵最后的庇护所内寻求治愈和解脱，最后在此地告别人世。长此以往，登丹诸领袖与伊姆拉崔建立了深厚的联系，最终形成了传统。一代又一代，伊姆拉崔见证着他们不断重复的新生与逝去。

然而因着阿拉松的早逝和登丹人所面临危险的日益加剧，爱隆在当时必须隐匿年仅两岁的小阿拉贡的姓名与身份，以躲避索伦爪牙的追捕，在外人看来埃西铎的血脉已经断绝。

因着这层不同，埃斯泰尔打一开始便与他的先祖有所不同——他的名字是爱隆亲自起的，蕴含了对他极大的期许；他对爱隆有天然的亲近，亦少有身份上的隔阂；他对伊姆拉崔的依恋极为深重，将这里视为家园，将爱隆视为至亲至爱，十分亲近他。

自这个孩子降临阿尔达那一刻起，许多无法言喻的预感便萦绕于爱隆心头，那预感太过强烈，时刻提醒着他——小埃斯泰尔的命运与中洲今后的命运、与自己的命运皆紧密相关。而那其实并不值得意外，因为早在第一纪元末期，一对双子在星光下依着大能者的判决而做出彼此相反的选择之时，一切便镌刻于命运的史册之上了。

仿佛是命中注定他将视这孩子如己出，他将呵护、培育、教养和珍视他，最后再亲手放飞他。

埃斯泰尔确实很特别，且这孩子的特别之处，并不仅仅是体现在爱隆对他未来命运的预见里。

不仅仅是那样，命运不会空穴来风，埃斯泰尔的特别存在于每一个与他自己心意相通的瞬息里，体现在所有不需言语便能交汇的情感中。

在林谷之主密切关注着他的人类养子成长中的每一个关节点时，埃斯泰尔也在细心敏锐地关注着养父的一举一动。

许久，在灯下的静默里，在孩子隐约抽泣的间歇里，传出了一声极轻微的叹息。伊姆拉崔之主沉沉闭上了双眼，试图阻止许多张属于过去的脸庞在他眼前陆续闪现。

他当然有过许多类似的梦境，甚至许多更加骇人、更为绝望的梦，也曾在最坏的那些日子里夜夜造访。值得提出的是，他所经历的那些，并不仅仅是梦，也不是想象，或是幻影，而是真真切切的对回忆的复现与对未来的预见，而他无力挽回，也无力扭转。

那时他是如何熬过来的呢？是梅格洛尔的歌声，还有身旁爱洛斯的温热触感和均匀呼吸声，才渐渐安抚了他，使他重归平静。

而今梅格洛尔与爱洛斯都已离去，他也不再像年少时那般脆弱。可对他们的思念无一日不萦绕于林谷之主的心头。

所幸这孩子方才经历的只是纯粹的一个梦，他开口劝慰道:

埃斯泰尔，你去查看过你母亲没有，她不是还好好躺在她的卧房里吗？我的孩子，那只是一个梦，不要害怕。

小埃斯泰尔猛地抬起头，想要看清楚养父的眼睛。

他最喜欢养父的眼睛，那灰湛的眼眸里闪着星光，当这双眼睛带着温柔的笑意凝视着自己时，他不自主就有安全感，方能够无所畏惧。

但他发现养父闭着眼睛，唯有紧皱的眉头泄露了他的情绪，埃斯泰尔辨不分明这哀伤的含义，但他的心也不由自主跟着揪紧。在他无法理解的时候，就本能地对此产生了悲悯之心——他想要抚平这人脸上紧皱的眉头，想要再次看到那双温柔的灰眸中重绽笑意。可他不知如何去做，因而便有些懊恼。

他略有沮丧地想，或许自己不该在这么晚来打扰养父，而且还是为了这样傻的原因。思及此，他自责地低下头，回想起白日里的那些事来。

 

 

 

  
他是不久前才被郑重地告知自己是被爱隆大人收养的，其实也并不意外——他能看得出他们之间的显著差异。爱隆是半精灵，即便如此，他也和自己迥然不同。他和母亲，是伊姆拉崔唯二的人类，他们经常需要休息，容易疲惫，但精灵们却不需要，他们在夜里也可以精神满满；精灵们从不衰老，也极少生病，母亲却在日益苍老，而自己每一年都会变化很大，成长之迅速另所有的精灵咋舌。

可是自打他记事起，他便称爱隆做父亲了，他丝毫没有关于自己亲生父亲的记忆，母亲也不愿明确地提起，仿佛那是一个禁忌，或是太过悲伤而无法提起，渐渐的，他也不再去问。

除去正式场合，埃斯泰尔依然叫爱隆“ada”，他无法不这样叫他，每次脱口而出的便是这个亲昵的称谓。所幸爱隆也并不介意，听到这样的称呼总会慈爱地点点头。

埃斯泰尔虽不记得亲生父亲，但却记得很多与养父共处的时光。他记得自己小时候曾肆无忌惮地亲吻他的脸庞，扯弄他的发辫，缠着他给自己唱歌、讲故事，或是调皮地爬上树，然后扑向对方的怀抱，要求对方接住他……但曾让他万分疑惑的是，母亲总是对ada极为敬重，每每称他“爱隆大人”，也隐约有意归束自己，这让小小的埃斯泰尔无法理解，自己与父亲亲近，又怎么会是逾矩呢？这让他无端生出些委屈来。

如今知晓了缘由，他不再为之疑惑，却还是像从前那样爱粘着养父。埃斯泰尔全身心依赖着爱隆，心安理得地享受着对方给自己的一切优待。为此，林迪尔常常嘲笑他“还是个长不大的小鬼”。

也就是今天傍晚，埃斯泰尔高举着自己捉到的一只不明物种的昆虫，从花园边一路爬上了阶梯，兴致勃勃地准备拿去给爱隆展示自己的战果。不料半路上被林迪尔拦住了。对方一把将他捞起来，告诉他此时不可去打扰领主，爱隆大人正和伊瑞斯特大人商量夏至过后他的课程安排。

埃斯泰尔撇撇嘴，他不太想上课，前年夏至日后他就开始在伊瑞斯特大人那里学习历史和诗歌了，去年春天也开始同格洛芬德尔大人学习剑术了。但比起上课，他更想要和埃莱丹哥哥和埃洛赫哥哥一起出去旅行。

林迪尔大笑，小家伙，你还是好好学几门功课，把骑射功夫和剑术练到家了，再同爱隆大人提这件事吧，否则他绝不会同意的。

埃斯泰尔不服，为何不同意，我完全可以保护自己，我还可以保护别人。

那副雄赳赳气昂昂的模样逗得林迪尔笑得更大声了，他无奈地摇了摇头，走近埃斯泰尔。末了，他的笑容在夕阳里逐渐隐去，正色问道，埃斯泰尔，你可知道埃莱丹和埃洛赫常去的大荒野里都有什么吗？

埃斯泰尔被林迪尔脸上不常有的认真神色感染，诚实地答他，格洛芬说野外有很多奥克和邪恶生灵，还有食人妖。

林迪尔轻叹了一声，看来你知道奥克，但我如果是你，会祈祷自己绝不要遇见奥克。这是一种极丑陋、极凶恶的生物，它们无法在日光中存活，只能在黑暗里苟活，强壮无比，还散发着腥臭味。

林迪尔顿了顿，轻轻问道，你知道埃莱丹和埃洛赫为何如此执着于追杀奥克吗？

但他并未解释缘由，他只是摸了摸埃斯泰尔的头，便离开了。

埃斯泰尔被一向开朗活泼的林迪尔方才眼里的哀伤震慑到说不出话来。

他很快去询问了格洛芬德尔，从格洛芬德尔那里得知这竟是与林谷的精灵们时常讨论的凯勒布莉安夫人有关。那是个极悲伤的故事，而林谷的夫人最终不得不乘船西去，去往蒙福之地疗伤。埃斯泰尔既震惊又难过，他胸中溢满了对奥克的怒火与恨意，却无处发泄。而格洛芬德尔眼里的哀伤与林迪尔如出一辙，他的心在那哀伤中逐渐沉默。

晚上埃斯泰尔便做了噩梦，梦里奥克们冲进伊姆拉崔，先是带走了母亲，接着在山谷里四处放火，袭击这些可爱又可亲的精灵们，最后，还在他的面前击倒了爱隆。可他自己却无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着一切发生。

埃斯泰尔从梦中惊醒后便跑下了床，没来得及擦干脸上的泪水和额头的汗水，就跑向了母亲的卧房，他咚咚的心跳声在看到母亲恬静的睡颜时终于渐缓，这才意识到方才只是一个梦。他长舒了一口气后，不知怎地，脑海里无可抑止地又浮现出梦境最后那一幕，他刚刚落下的心又悬了起来。尽管知道这只是梦，天色又如此晚了，却还是控制不住自己的脚，终于是熟门熟路地摸索到了爱隆的寝殿外。

如今如愿以偿见到了对方，却又不好意思起来，埃斯泰尔觉得自己太丢人了，实在不像个勇敢的骑士应有的样子。

他回过神来，想起了方才养父的问话，于是沉默了一会儿，终于还是回答了对方。

我去看过母亲了，她一切都好，但是我的梦里不仅仅有她，ada，还有您，我想要确定您也一切安好。

爱隆闻言便笑了，他睁开眼，凝视着面前的小家伙，用极为笃定的语气回答他，奥克是不会轻易能够伤害我的，埃斯泰尔，我也曾是个战士。

孩子眨了眨眼，没能回答。

他当然知道林谷之主并非等闲之辈，平日里文雅又好脾气的养父，在战场上的勇猛依然能叫敌人望而生畏，甚至叫格洛芬德尔也刮目相看。格洛芬德尔回忆自己同爱隆在最后联盟之战的战场上并肩作战的情形时，埃斯泰尔听到对方似是在自言自语般轻声呢喃，真不愧是图尔巩陛下的后裔啊。

尽管知晓养父的勇猛善战，梦里的爱隆却还是倒下了。埃斯泰尔挫败极了，为自己的无能为力。

可我想要保护您啊。

他没能说出口。因为他明白，他的力量太弱，年纪太小，这句保护也太无力。

 

 

 

  
见埃斯泰尔不出声，爱隆叹了叹气，想起了什么似的，低头问他。

埃斯泰尔，你不是一直都想知道你亲生父亲的事情吗？

孩子惊讶地抬起了头，他从没问过爱隆，但他几乎问遍了整个林谷除爱隆以外的所有人，可没有人能给他答复。精灵们的回答总是模棱两可，他想，母亲说的没错。可是，母亲本人更是对这个话题讳莫如深，埃斯泰尔想，失去父亲对母亲来说一定是太伤心了，所以也渐渐不再执着于追问。

可即便不开口问，他也止不住好奇——那可是他的父亲啊！即便不是像爱隆这样的完人，他也希望父亲是个优秀的人，伟大的人。

恍惚间他又听到爱隆开口了。

孩子，出于特殊的原因，这原因暂时不能透露——我目前无法告诉你关于你亲生父亲的详细故事，总有一天你会被告知一切，但不是现在。我想要告诉你的是，埃斯泰尔，你的父亲是一位伟大的人类，他勇敢而善良，是受人尊敬的勇士。他很爱你的母亲，也很爱你。事实上——你和你父亲的容貌与性情都十分相像。

埃斯泰尔静静听着，不放过每一个字。他心里有太多问题，太多疑惑，但是最后，澎湃的心潮还是安静了下来，他凝视着爱隆灰湛的双眼里盛满的星光，那里面尽是温柔期许。

过了一阵子，埃斯泰尔拽了拽爱隆的衣袖，问出了埋在心里许久的疑惑，ada，您的亲生父亲真的如格洛芬德尔大人所说，是天上的星辰吗，他……真的是歌谣中伟大的航海家埃兰迪尔吗？

爱隆初时愣住了，转而微笑着点了点头。他将埃斯泰尔放到地上，又牵起他的手，领着他走到屋外的露台上。

彼时天边繁星遍布，精灵挚爱的爱尔贝蕾丝将这夜空妆点得美妙绝伦，一如的儿女无不为之叹服。但众星之色也无法掩盖天边那颗最为璀璨的星辰。

那宝钻的光芒肆意倾洒在夜晚的林谷，笼罩着父子二人的头顶、脸庞和肩膀。

埃斯泰尔看着爱隆手指的方向，忍不住惊叹出声。他惊讶地想，那歌谣里人类与精灵最后的希望竟真的是ada的父亲！明辉、白鸟与宝钻，那原本听起来像一个渺远而不真切的梦，可这一切竟都是现实！

听着孩子的连连惊叹声，星辰之子笑而不语，他最后凝视了一眼那耀眼的星辰，转过头来。

埃兰迪尔之星会永远照耀他与他所爱之人的旅程，这便足够令人安心了。

他温柔地命令道:埃斯泰尔，夜已经很深了，你该去睡了。

 

 

 

 

养父这句话如有魔力，埃斯泰尔听完后觉得自己真的困了，他打了个呵欠，点点头，但他的思绪还停留于浩瀚的夜空和点点星光。

爱隆领着他回房时，他频频回头凝视头顶上那颗耀眼星辰，最后进屋前又招了招手，同那传奇的星辰道别。路上爱隆答应了明天给他讲埃兰迪尔与黑龙安卡拉刚的故事，他期待极了，困倦中仍有些莫名兴奋。

林谷之主安顿好早已困了的孩子，为他盖上了被子。

还未等他道晚安，埃斯泰尔突然打起精神来，抓住养父的手正色道，ada，我不会离开您的，大海和船只绝不会将我从您身旁带走。

那语气之严肃另爱隆浑身一震，被对方握住的手也顿住了。

爱隆知道这孩子听过太多的传说与历史，不论是从他本人那里听来的，还是从伊瑞斯特那里学来的。

爱隆不知道的是，埃斯泰尔尤其关注那些与养父息息相关的故事，比如露西恩与贝伦的故事、埃兰迪尔的远航、努门诺尔的兴盛与衰亡、最后联盟之战……包括从格洛芬德尔那里得知的关于凯勒布莉安夫人的事。

因此他知晓，很久以前，一艘船带走了养父的双亲，明辉埃兰迪尔和白羽埃尔汶；后来呢，一艘船又带走了养父的双生兄弟，努门诺尔的开国国王爱洛斯；最后啊，小小的船只再一次带走了养父深爱的妻子，银冠凯勒布莉安夫人……

埃斯泰尔为此感到难过，大海和船只带走了养父生命中最重要的那些人。

他不知道自己在养父心里有多重要，或许无法和那些人相提并论，但他不希望因自己的离去再为养父加重哪怕一点点因失去而带来的负担。

可转而他又想到，自己是人类，不出百年后便会死去。自己最后总会离开这个世界，精灵却是不死的。

终究是会离开他的。

想到这里，他那蓝灰色的眼眸不复方才的明亮，暗淡了许多。

但他感到自己的手被握住了，于是他对上养父的眼睛，那双眼里竟有化不开的歉意与温柔。

我知道的，我的孩子，谢谢你。

埃斯泰尔惊奇地发现，养父的声音竟有些许哽咽。

爱隆的内心因这句孩童道出的承诺而震颤不已，他全然欢愉地享受着眼前这个孩子对自己的体贴、关怀与爱意；可与此同时，他的心带着痛苦呼唤着，孩子啊，终有一日会有一艘船也将我带离，我只希望你不要同我当初一样难过。

但他缄默不语，只轻柔地在埃斯泰尔的额头上印下一个晚安吻。

 

 

 

 

  
轻抚过埃斯泰尔额头上卷曲的黑发，在一片寂静中，爱隆轻声哼唱起一首精灵中流传久远的歌谣，在那歌谣声里，床上的孩子安然睡去。这歌谣也曾是双子和亚玟的安眠曲。

凝视着埃斯泰尔陷入梦乡的睡颜，爱隆突然回想起这首歌竟是许多年前梅格洛尔哼过的，而在那时，这首歌之所以能抚慰躁动不安的他，也是因为在一切痛苦与磨难发生以前，在无忧无虑的西瑞安河口，这熟悉的旋律就曾伴随着星光双子进入梦乡。这歌谣里有太多关于父亲与母亲的回忆，而爱洛斯总是更早进入梦乡的那一个。

如今听歌的与唱歌的人都已不在身旁，只剩下他与面前这小小的人类孩童相对。这爱洛斯的后代，埃西铎的直系后裔，他预言之中人类的希望。

他为小阿拉贡起名为希望，不仅仅是遵循自己的预言，更是一种纯然的希冀与祝福。与憧憬不同，这希望扎根更深，它更像是一种信仰，不会因世界的进程而改变。这希望来自于一如儿女的天性和最初的本质[1]。

埃斯泰尔，快快成长起来吧，在伊姆拉崔之外，世界将会铺展在你眼前。你在北方的家园等候着你，南方的刚铎等候着你，中洲所有的人类都在等候着你；

可是啊，我的孩子，还是慢些长大吧。人类的生命如同流星一闪即逝，阿尔达之中有那样多的美好等着你去发现，去见证，去开创，却唯恐时间不够，一切会来不及。

或许终有一日，能看见你加冕为王，再现努门诺尔的荣光。只有亲眼见证那一日的到来，我才可安心归去。

梦中的孩子如有所感，眼睫微微颤动。

林谷之主走出养子的房间，在星光照耀中启程，往自己的居所踱步。彼时万籁俱静，漫天的星光都为他作陪。吉尔-埃斯泰尔之星高悬于顶，温柔地俯瞰着他。

随着房屋里的脚步声逐渐远去，熟睡中的人类孩童梦见自己在一片白雾里不停奔跑，直到他的面前呈现出一座威严而美丽的白城，在那里，粉色的花瓣漫天飘飞。他看见在掌声雷动的人群中，一位王者头戴王冠，手执权杖。国王吟唱着一首陌生的歌谣，埃斯泰尔的视线逐渐模糊，最终定格于一座海港。

夕阳下，他看见一艘白船正向西驶去，逐渐消失于那亮金色的海平面。埃斯泰尔觉得心里空落落的，仿佛有什么极为重要的人离他远去了。

不知为何，他在睡梦中微笑着流下了热泪。

 

 

 

 

  
**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]划线处引用自《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》中关于"Amdir"(憧憬)，和"Estel"(信仰)的讨论。
> 
> 原文如下：
> 
> “那是人类称为‘希望’的一种东西，”Finrod说。“我们叫它Amdir，‘憧憬’。但还有另一种扎根更深的。我们叫它Estel，也就是‘信仰’。它没有被世界的进程所击败，因为它不是来自经验，而是来自我们的天性和最初的本质。


End file.
